dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Hellblazer: Fear and Loathing
| Creators = Garth Ennis; Steve Dillon | First = Hellblazer Vol 1 64 | Last = Hellblazer Vol 1 66 | HistoryText = After encountering John Constantine when the man was seeking some supernatural aid in the curing of his lung cancer, Gabriel the Archangel had had the seed of doubt planted in him. John had criticized him for associating with a man named Charles Patterson, a racist thug, and had tried to blackmail the angel into helping. Though Gabriel had refused, the fact that he was able to speak to an evil man like Patterson at all confused him. His confusion led him to leave his home at the Cambridge Club, and go walking. There, he met a young woman named Julie, with whom he became enamoured. John, meanwhile, had just acquired a rare foreskin bible when he bumped into his friends George and Dez Foster. They had come down from Birmingham after their mother's house became the target of racist attacks. Having discovered that Gabriel had left the club, Charles Patterson realized that John Constantine was to blame, and sent men to have his girlfriend Kit Ryan killed, to send a message. Kit, who had grown to care so much for John that she would give up moving back to Ireland, was surprised when two thugs broke into her flat. Though they were armed with knives, she fought back viciously, thrusting a kitchen-knife into the larger man's groin, and clawing at the other's face before escaping. Though she had won, she was heavily shaken. While Dez and John discussed the connections between Patterson and the Neo-Nazis who had attacked the Fosters' home, they were attacked by Patterson's thugs, and stuffed into the back of a car. John woke tied to a chair, where Patterson revealed that his men had torn Dez' face to shreds with a box-cutter. Elsewhere, Dez' brother George was looking for him, and realizing that he might be in trouble, procured a firearm for himself. All the while, Gabriel's relationship with Julie grew stronger. Dez died in front of John, and he could sense that something had happened to Kit while he was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it. Patterson's plan had been to use the archangel Gabriel in order to gain the political clout to spread his white-supremacist agenda. While Patterson gloated, George was questioning racist thugs about where to find is brother. Meanwhile, Gabriel and Julie consummated their relationship, finally. However, as the angel began to understand the pleasures of the flesh, Julie revealed herself to be the succubus Chantinelle, and tore his heart from his chest. Having displeased his maker, Gabriel was punished and returned to earth a fallen angel, making him useless to Charles Patterson. John managed to escape when George tracked down the warehouse he was being kept in, and discovered what had happened to his brother. In a rage, he killed Patterson and all of his men. John returned to Kit, but she was so enraged by what he had dragged her into, and his insistence on finishing what he'd started that their relationship would suffer as a result. Finally, John met with Chantinelle, who had retrieved the fallen angel. He explained that using the foreskin bible, he had discovered how to make the angel subservient to him. Now, if ever the forces of hell come for him, he will have a fallen archangel on his side for protection. | Issues = * * * | Vehicles = | Items = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Links = }} Category:John Constantine Storylines